Encuentro en New York
by kazzykatt
Summary: Una tranquila noche y un simple juego llegaron a unir dos mundos muy distintos pero a la vez muy parecidos... (y el que diga que no que se tire por la ventana XD) ((Nota: ningún personaje es mio))


Bueno... esta es mi primera historia :D  
un pequeño crossover de mis dos series favoritas :3

* * *

Era una noche cálida. La brisa soplaba y la luna brillaba. Martin y Chris Kratt caminaban por las solitarias calles mientras hablaban entre ellos

-Eh Martin, ¿podrías decirme que hacemos en Nueva York a mitad de la noche?  
-Tú lo dijiste hermano: el que pueda demostrar sus habilidades en un circuito de prueba ganaría la apuesta y el perdedor tendrá que ser su esclavo durante todo un día. ¿Y qué mejor lugar que la gran ciudad de Nueva York?  
-eso realmente no explica mucho. Pudimos haber ido al desierto australiano o al bosque de robles, ¿Por qué-  
-Ese es el punto Chris. Un bosque o valle habría sido muy fáciles para nosotros y la forma en la que está construida esta ciudad muestra un desafío perfecto  
-¿y por qué de noche?  
-para agregar otro nivel de dificultad.

Mientras los hermanos buscaban un lugar para iniciar la carrera, Martin vio lo que parecía ser una persona saltando por los tejados

-¡Chris! ¿Viste eso?  
-¿qué cosa?  
El hermano mayor señaló los edificios por donde había visto a la persona y justo en ese momento otras tres sombras saltaron de un edificio al otro  
-¡en sus marcas listos fuera!  
-¡Martin! ¿A dónde vas?  
-¡nuevo reto! - gritó el chico de azul mientras corría- el primero en saber que es eso gana la apuesta.

Ambos hermanos corrían por las calles y terminaron separándose, ya que dos sombras fueron por un lado y las otras dos por otro.  
Después de media hora de correr como locos se encontraron en un callejón sin luces, excepto por unos extraños rayos rosas que salían en todas direcciones. Asomándose un poco por detrás de unos contenedores de basura, pudieron ver algo que jamás hubieran podido creer: dos docenas de robots controlados al parecer por cerebros en forma de calamares y cuatro mutantes verdes con armas ninja, combatiendo contra los robots

-¿qué rayos es eso?- Chris no encontraba una explicación lógica para todo eso  
-no lo sé, pero es genial- Martin estaba fascinado con ese encuentro  
-debemos irnos.  
-¿por qué? ¿No quieres ver quién gana? Yo le doy a los mutantes  
-no debemos quedarnos- dijo Chris, demasiado nervioso – no es buena idea. M-mira  
Martin volvió la vista y vio a tres robots con sus armas a punto de disparar pero explotaron al contacto de unas estrellas ninja.

-¡salgamos de aquí!- Chris comenzaba a alejarse  
-tenemos que ayudarlos  
-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Estás loco? Son mutantes contra robots ¿qué ayuda podrían necesitar?  
-siguen siendo animales y es nuestro deber ayudarlos- dijo Martin-. Además, podría ser parte de la apuesta.

Con los trajes puestos y muestras de ADN de halcón y rinoceronte en mano, se dispusieron a la acción  
-¡ACTIVANDO SUPER TRAJE ANIMAL!

-¡chicos! ¿Escucharon eso?- preguntó Mikey  
-Sí, –respondió Donnie – alguien gritó 'súper traje animal', ¿Qué querrá decir?  
-Hey, ¿qué es eso? – Leo señaló el otro lado del callejón, donde el kraang seguía disparando - ¿a qué están disparando?  
-Vamos a ver.

Detrás de los contenedores de basura, las cuatro tortugas vieron a un halcón de dos metros y un rinoceronte acabando con el kraang hasta que éste se retiro. Los hermanos desactivaron sus trajes dejando impresionadas a las tortugas, en especial a Donatello

-¡Eso Fue Asombroso! – gritó Donnie maravillado por esa avanzada tecnología  
-¿ehh? ¿Hay alguien ahí? – Martin recorrió el callejón con la vista, hasta ver cuatro cabezas detrás de los contenedores de basura, observándolos – Chris – susurró- mira

Chris volteó y vio las cuatro cabezas. Alcanzó a ver armas en dos de ellos y una máscara de distinto color en cada uno.  
-¿Crees que sean los mutantes que acabamos de ver? – dijo Chris lo baste alto como para ser escuchado por las tortugas  
-Saben de nosotros – dijo Mikey sonriendo  
-Vámonos, dejémoslo así– ordenó Leo  
-Yo voy a hablarles – dijo Donnie -. Necesito saber cómo funcionan sus trajes  
-¡Donnie, no!

Las cuatro tortugas salieron de detrás de los contenedores y quedaron frente a los hermanos. Viéndolos completamente, los Kratt supieron que eran tortugas.

-¿Tortugas mutantes?

-¿Super traje animal?

…

* * *

espero les halla gustado :)

de hecho esta historia es más larga, pero no encontré cómo unir una parte con otra así que sólo termino con todos ellos siendo amigos ^-^


End file.
